This invention relates generally to safe storage of valuables or other articles, and more particularly to apparatus which is virtually inaccessible, or inaccessible to intruders, even if they somehow discover the location of the apparatus.
There is continuing need for apparatus as referred to above. Wall safes and other conventional "safe" storage devices in homes and buildings do not provide the required inaccessibility since they are:
(a) relatively easy to discover or locate, and
(b) are relatively easily accessed when discovered.